Related-art image forming systems display on the display screen of a computer (PC) a use status such as the operating status, trouble status, and printing waiting time of a printer coupled to the PC (e.g., see JP-A-11-134142).
However, according to the image forming system described in JP-A-11-134142, the use status of any printers coupled to a PC would be displayed on the display screen of the PC without distinguishing between the printers. Thus, the PC cannot control a printer whose printer driver for controlling it has not yet been installed in the PC, even when the printer appears to be “printable.” That is, the PC can not control printing of such printer.